In the prior art, a single surface-mount device (SMD) light source module is generally used as the mainstream light source module, and the power of the LED chip in the light source module is between 30 W and 50 W. The structure of the single light source module is composed of a light source board attached with a SMD, a lens, and a heat dissipation substrate. The heat dissipation substrate includes a main heat dissipation structure made of aluminum profile. If power is to be increased, multiple light source modules are required to be stacked together. For example, if the whole power of a lamp needs to be 150 W, a combination of three light source modules having a power of 50 W are required, which is disclosed in the patent with a patent application number of 201310189538.7. The light source modules of this structure cannot fully dissipate heat, and the light source is fixed on a heat dissipation board, and a lamp frame (i.e., a shell body) is required to combine the fixed light source modules, which increases the manufacturing cost of the lamp. In the practical application, since the single LED has poor ambient light perception, multiple modules are required to be stacked together, which makes the cost higher and the overall structure heavier.
A similar thermal phase transition technique is also used in the prior art, which is about a solution of thermal column. For example, in the patent with a patent application number of 201730529474.X, a solution of thermal column is used. Although the solution of the thermal phase transition of chip on board (COB) is used, the chip is directly fixed on the surface of the thermal column, so that the heat conduction and heat dissipation of the body of the lamp are decreased, however, a problem of insufficient utilization of the heat dissipating area exists, and a part of the heat pipe is exposed to the air, which is prone to cause the problems of oxidation, decay and air leakage, reducing the service life of the lamp.
The above solutions all have the common problem that the shell body of the lamp is a component for fixing the light source modules, and has no heat dissipation effect. In addition, light source modules with different power need to have lamps with different outer dimensions, so that multiple molds need to be repeatedly opened, increasing the cost. Moreover, a combination of a plurality of light source modules is required to achieve high power, which not only causes poor heat dissipation, but also brings great trouble for stocking in the large-scale production, increasing the cost of production materials, and lacking aesthetics in appearance.